


Doin' Time

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Prison, Juvenile Hall, M/M, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: Joey is trying to get a contraband cell phone in Juvie Hall.  Kaiba is a little more ambitious.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: AUgust 2020, Spirit Gate Round 11





	Doin' Time

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of AU-Gust prompt childhood friends. This is a loose interpretation of that idea.  
> For spirit gate 5 prompt "mark." This is a very loose interpretation of that prompt too.

“So they say yer the kid to talk to about getting’ a cellphone in here?” Joey asked, placing his lunch tray on the dark green plastic table. The table was carved with graffiti-- crude approximations of dicks, gang symbols, dates, initials. 

Kaiba ran his finger over an etching, fingertip following the marked plastic. “I might be.” He responded darkly, looking at the blond boy from under his long bangs. The bright fluorescent lights painted the cafeteria in a harsh way, ripping the saturation out of the children and washing any traces of color out of the linoleum flooring.

“The name’s Joey!” Joey said, shoving his plastic spork into a particularly goopy helping of macaroni and cheese, “I’ve been in a gang for a while now, and I know how stuff works.” He punctuated his sentence by chomping down on the spork. “Neva’ seen a gang like yers before, though.”

Kaiba nodded. A security guard whistled in the background.

“I know ya gotta make connections to get contraband like that around here, and I’mma free agent!” Joey poked at the meatloaf on his tray, considering the grey-ish brown brick. “Usually, ya make friends, and then ya team up to get whatcha want. I’ve neva seen a boss eating alone before, though. What’re you in here for?”

“You don’t need to know that.” Kaiba glanced over to the guard. 

Joey laughed at his non-answer. “’Kay! I’ll go first,” Joey stabbed the meatloaf. “I got inta too many fights at school. Turns out they can’t suspend ya forever!” 

Kaiba smirked, despite himself. Another guard took over the position nearest the cafeteria exit. Kaiba’s eye traced the path of the guard, who surreptitiously placed a duel monsters card face down on the table.

“Duel monsters! You play?” Joey’s hand moved toward the card reflexively, but he paused under the heat of Kaiba’s stare.

“You really should expand your horizons.” Kaiba flipped the card over. Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba smiled a bit more. “Cell phones are nice.”

An explosion broke through the cafeteria doors, instantly incinerating the guard standing beside it. 

The other children and staff started screaming and running for the fire exit. Kaiba stood up from his place at the table.

“Burning this place the fuck down is nicer.” Kaiba began to chuckle. “Shall we?” He gestured for Joey to rise as he walked calmly toward a secondary exit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the season 0 versions of the boys, in juvie, where they belong.


End file.
